The beach cart relates generally to dollies, carts, and handtrucks. More specifically, the present invention refers to carts for hauling gear to a beach. A unique aspect of the present invention is an aligned opening and tube for carrying an umbrella within the cart.
For centuries, people have gone to the beach at the ocean, on a lake, or other body of water. People partake in many activities at the edge of the water. When remaining at the water for a few hours, people bring gear and equipment for their activities. Some activities include food and beverages while others include lounging at the water's edge. Food and beverages are transported to the beach in coolers and baskets. Lounging occurs in chairs often beneath umbrellas. This cart can be used at the beach, or at other outdoor activities, such as parties in the park, reunions, at sporting events, or even in the backyard.
Presently, people carry their cooler, baskets, chairs, and umbrellas to the beach by hand. Usually, all of the gear can not be carried by one person, particularly if a cooler is involved. People make multiple trips from a car to the beach to bring all of the gear. Alternatively, people in a group divide up the gear for the walk to the beach from the cars. Once upon the beach, carrying gear increases the difficulty in crossing sand for people.
The current invention, on the other hand, provides a cart for carrying the gear of people going to the beach or other water body. Upon arrival near the beach, people unload their car and place the gear upon the cart. Once the gear is stowed upon the cart, the cart is pulled by a person towards the beach. The cart can carry a beach umbrella, chairs, cooler, baskets, and other gear all on one piece of equipment. The cart can have widely spaced wheels for stability upon a sandy or muddy surface.